


Wrote in ink

by Megmelomaniac_123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ......nothing much, A WILD NOOT NOOT HAS BEEN DISCOVERED, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Broomie - Freeform, Broomie doesn't know why they even try anymore, Caring Dreamtale Dream Sans, Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Caring _____tale Ink Sans, Cause Ink, Don't worry nothing will happen to them, Fluff, GASP, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, No Smut, Non-Binary/Gender Neutral Reader, Oops missed paint taking time, Reader be a worry ward, Reader has better memory than canon Ink, Reader knows how to deal with emotions, Reader likes to prank people, Reader loves kids, Reader-Insert, Sassy Broomie, Slight verbal abuse, So they're more genuine than original Ink, Twins be adorable, Well - Freeform, adding tags as I go, as caring as one can be without a soul but still caring, but only people that deserve it, cause yeah, nothing to serious, reader uses male pronouns, talking Broomie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megmelomaniac_123/pseuds/Megmelomaniac_123
Summary: After dying  and waking up as Ink, you explore the Aus and not interact with the inhabitants. Everything was good, until one day you notice an unusual Au... Wonder where it could lead you?
Relationships: Broomie & Reader, Everyone & Reader, Nightmare & Reader, Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Reader, dream & reader
Comments: 161
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013945) by [Finally_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free). 



> Okay, so It's my first ever fic that I wrote myself and English isn't my first language so, apologize for grammatic errors. I saw that there where barley any fics about reader becoming Ink, so here I am. :) 
> 
> Updates are spontaneously and the chapters can both short and long. I'll try to, at least, have a chapter posted every other week and I hope you enjoy the story.

Blank  
.  
.  
.  
Just  
.  
.  
.  
Blank  
.  
.  
.  
It’s the first thing you see when you manage to gather your wits. You slowly blink, like it was the first time you have ever done such an action. But, you’re pretty sure that you have done it before. After a few moments of thinking about it, you dismissed the thought and chose to focus on your surroundings.  
.  
.  
.  
More blank  
.  
.  
.  
No matter in which direction you looked at, you only saw blank. It wasn’t the color white kind of blank. It was the type of blank that didn’t have anything, smell, color, or even texture.  
.  
.  
.  
But..  
.  
.  
.  
You don’t panic...  
.  
.  
.  
Like you know you should be panicking, that what anyone would do if they woke up in a place that looks like one of those scenes in scary movies that show a white room in an insane asylum but 10 times worse, you should be scare about where are you and what is this place, you most probably be crying for help and see if someone else is here.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y O U D O N ‘ T F E E L A N Y T H I N G.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You know that this emptiness is not normal, that the hollowness you feel in your chest is unnatural, and you should probably do something about it, try to figure out why you’re like this. But...

You really can’t convince yourself to do anything, just stare blankly ahead into nothingness.

You don't know how long you have been there, doing nothing, not moving nor even blinking. Not even feeling anything, you are as blank as your surroundings.

But, at some point, you hear something. It was a faint sound of liquid moving, like a river that turns into a waterfall. It was pretty low, but for you, who hasn’t heard anything for who knows how long, it was intense, so aloud that you know it would be impossible to not notice.

Then, it hit you…

Quite literally, you were hit by some type of liquid. It felt like you were standing under a waterfall and letting the flow of the water hit you. You find yourself covered in it, it was different from the blankness you have accustomed to.

It was a bright color, so bright that it popped out from your surroundings. Its texture was thick but smooth without any bumps.  
.  
.  
.  
You wonder what it’s called.  
.  
.  
.  
‘Yellow’ whispered a voice. You couldn’t pinpoint where it originated from, your mind or was it someone else.  
.  
.  
.  
Then you felt it, something in the middle of your chest that started to warm up. It started small, but it gradually became more and more stronger, to the point in which you couldn’t contain it any longer.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You started laughing, it wasn’t like a low chuckling one. No, it was one of those belly laughs that shook all your body from how hard you were doing it. It was so intense that you felt tears pricking from the corners of your eyes.

Be it from the relief or the joy of finally being able to fill that hole within you, you’re not sure, but it doesn’t matter, all that is important is that you were feeling something. Now that you have the motivation to move, now it’s time to see where you are.

You manage to calm yourself after a couple of minutes laughing, you wipe the tears from your eyes and start looking around. Besides the yellow liquid you only see nothing, which wasn’t new.

You raise your hand to scratch your head when you catch sight of it. You’re pretty sure that your hand did not look so bony and you’re most certainly sure that your hand didn’t have the palm black while your fingers were white. You raise the other one and find that it too looks the same as the first one.

You stare curiously at the new appearances of your hands, moving and turning them to see them better. You wonder if anything else has changed. You look at your forearms and find that they, like your palms, are black too. Still wanting to see more of what happened to your body, you move your sight from your forearms and see black line spreading up your arms. You put a finger on top of one and start tracing the lines, which by doing so showed you what else was different from you. First thing you notice is that you're naked, which normally would make you feel exposed and embarrassed, but you just feel indifferent. Besides it didn’t matter, because when you kept observing, you took note that you didn't have anything to flash,literally.

You’re a skeleton, like those from the Halloween store and in horror movies. You see that the lines spread all across your body, from your ribs -wow that’s weird to say- to the palms of your feet, which along with the bones connected to your pelvis -femur you think is called-, are black like your palms.

So, if your body is one of a skeleton, then it must mean...

‘Yup.’ you thought to yourself as you pass your hand over your head, which so happens to be hairless and smooth. That must mean that, along with the rest of your body, it changed and turned into a skull. Then you start touching your face, feeling your teeth- no lips to be found-, your nose hole and then your eyes sockets. You pass your hands on your cheekbones and feel something on the cheekbone on the right side of your face. It’s as if it got stained and no matter how hard you rub it, it won't get off, so you decide to let it be for now.

You slowly move around your body, feeling like a newborn, which could be true seeing it was the first time you ever moved, and trying to register all your limbs. After a few seconds -or what felt like seconds-, you start to stand up. You start tilting to one side, you gasp and try moving your arms around trying to regain balance. Luckily, you manage to find it before you could fall, causing you to sigh of relief.

“Good.” said an unfamiliar voice.

You look around surprised by the sudden noise, but couldn’t find anyone, just the same old emptiness. You were confused.

‘Where...’

“Where…”

You didn’t manage to finish your thought, for the voice started saying the same thing at the same time.  
.  
.  
.  
Is that your voice?  
.  
.  
.  
You don’t remember sounding anything like that. It sounds deeper than you remember yourself sounding, but not deep enough to be considered grave. It sounds like the voice of a young adult, about in their early 20s. It can be considered a nice voice to hear, but not too much for it could get annoying.

But, that’s besides the point, which so happens to be figuring out where you are and who you are.

You try to think of what you remember last, but by doing so causes you to have a headache. You grunt and put your head in your hands and massage it, trying to ease the pain.

“Now, that wasn’t fun.” you said in a low voice, hissing when your skull gave a pulse against the action. After a few moments the pain passes and you let go of your head.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?” you’re not sure why you’re talking it out loud, maybe it was to feel less alone.

You try again to remember anything and this time you brace yourself against the pain that attacked your head.

You want - no, NEED- to know who you are and how you got here and nothing is going to stop you, not even a little headache.

Then, as if sensing your stubbornness, something in your mind shifts.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Your eyes sockets widen.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You remember...  
.  
.  
.  
You remember your family, remember all the hardships you went through together. You remember your group of friends, that even though a bit crazy, you love them to bits. Remember that you had a decent life, had a job and everything.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You remember walking to the store to buy some last minute ingredients for a dish you wanted to try, when, as you cross the road with the light at your favor, you hear screaming. You turn around and see people pointing down the road and see a pickup truck not stopping for the light. As people moved out of the way, you see that a small kid, no older than 6 years old, got left behind and the truck was heading their way.

You didn’t think, just acted. You remember pushing against the crowd making your way towards the kid and just as you got close enough to reach them, the truck was too close for the both of you to avoid. You grab the kid and pull them back and away from the truck’s trajectory. But in doing so, the momentum you gain to pull the kid away pushed you into its trajectory. It hit, you remember being in pain and hear people screaming for help. Then nothing.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You died.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Got killed trying to save a child’s life.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But you can’t bring yourself to be angry or sad about that fact. Just happy that the kid managed to survive the accident. You had a happy life and the kid’s one was just starting, you couldn’t let that happen to them, to end their life so prematurely. They most likely didn’t know what they wanted in life, you, on the other hand, already gained it. You had your friends, your dream job, and even was part of a fandom of Undertale. After getting home from work, taking a shower and get changed, you liked to look at the newest posts, especially if there was a post about babybones version of Sans and Papyrus, you adore them. Be it the newest drawings or even reading some fanfics to pass the time.

You like to hear the music cover people made for the main characters. But what you liked the most was the Multiverse theory, in which multiple timelines exist and everyone could have the same or different aspects. You like all the different Aus people come up with Underswap and, even the most misunderstood, Underlust, you like to think that their sans can be respectful, if a bit flirty. Even the other multiverses that are different from the original one, like Accidentverse and Empireverse.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Heh, you even remember seeing a comic in where Error gets annoyed by In-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Wait a minute-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Skeleton, white bones with blacks lines that look like tattoos, and a spot in the right cheekbone that’s stained. That emptiness that you felt before you got covered in the liqu- no- the paint and then had the ability to feel something.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It should be impossible for this to happen. This kind of stuff only occurs in movies, games, heck even in fanfics.  
.  
.  
.  
But you don’t have any other explanation for this...  
.  
.  
.  
Oh  
.  
.  
.  
My  
.  
.  
.  
God  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“I turned into Ink.” you whispered in a breathless tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader:*staring blankly ahead*
> 
> Mysterious yellow liquid: *pores all over them*
> 
> Reader: HOLY- I'M INK!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I said that Updates are spontaneously, but I couldn't wait for this chapter so here it is. Don't expect this to happen everyday. Updates are still every other week.
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to Finally_Free, so check them out, they're a great person.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hope you enjoy and apologize if you find any grammar error, English is not my first language.

‘But, how?’ you thought as the impact of your conclusion hits you, watching your new body, or should you say _Ink’s_ body, in disbelief.

  
  


This doesn’t make any sense, you thought that when someone dies they either go to the Great Above or the Down Below. Not get reincarnated into a fictional character like some kind of game or something….maybe this is the in between of those two….naah.

  
  


You shake that thought away and start to focus back at the situation at hand. If you remember correctly, Ink has the abilities to create anything from paint, and if you want to keep feeling, then you’ll need somewhere to put the paint in.

  
  


You look around and as you do, you notice that more different types of paints have appeared during the time you got lost in your thoughts. You can see some blue, cyan, yellow from before, green, pink, purple, orange, and even some red, black and white. There were some other ones, put you took a mental note of them and decide to focus on the first ones.

  
  


“Now, how do I create some vials?’’ you mutter.

  
  


From what you have seen, Ink just thinks of the object and creates it, so it should be easy.

  
  


“I mean, it can’t be that hard right?” you try to reassure yourself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Turns out, it CAN be hard to create something. It wasn’t how you thought it would be. It has to be more specific, you need to think how large is the object you’re trying to create, how dense it's gonna be, the texture and even the shape, because if you don’t, it comes out disfigured and weird. 

  
  


It took you a couple of times to get it right, but you manage. You created quite a few vials, similar to the ones original Ink has. You started to collect the different paints and put them inside one vial each. The paints that you saw first, like red, green and orange, you put in one pile while the others like magenta and fuchsia, you put in another.

  
  


You stand back and give yourself a mental pat in the back, as you look at your hard work. Now that you have done that, you can start creating some clothes and other necessities. 

  
  


Just as you were about to start making some clothes, something in the corner of your eyes catches your attention. You turn and see a brown object sitting a few meters away from you.

  
  


‘Wait….Is that?’ You thought in disbelief as you walked towards the object. Once you were close enough to make out the shape you gasp and cover your mouth with your hands.

  
  


“IT IS!!!” you exclaimed and ran the rest of the distance toward the object, which you now have identified as Ink’s main weapon, Broomie. You pick them up and hold them out to see their details. 

  
  


‘They look exactly like the original Broomie does, golden band and everything.’ You though as you looked in awe and started tracing a finger over the complicated, but nonetheless beautiful, design in it.

  
  


“You truly are beautiful.” you said in a low voice as you kept tracing them.

  
  


‘ _Well, Thank you for the compliment Master.’_ said a voice out of nowhere.

  
  


You screamed, more from surprise than fright, and looked around you to see where the voice came from. 

  
  


“This place is getting to me, I’m already hearing voices.” you said out loud as your attempts to find the origin of the voice were unsuccessful.

  
  


‘ _But you’re not Master.’_ said the voice again.

  
  


You blink and look down at the brush you were holding. It couldn’t be could them could it? although there are some people that like to think that Broomie as its own being while others think it’s Ink’s own imagination that gave them a voice, you really hope it was the former because, what is stopping this Broomie from being their own person, or in this case brush? You decided to give it a shot and see if it works.

  
  


“Uh, hello. Was it you who talked?” you asked while looking at them, feeling a bit dumb for even trying it in the first place. But it disappears quickly as they answer you.

  
  


‘ _Yes it was me Master.’_ Broomie said as they answered your question.

You stare at them, astonished by their ability to communicate with you and a little glad that you weren’t going crazy.

  
  


‘ _Oh, was I supposed to be silent, if so I apologize for my mistake Master.’_ they say after misinterpreting your silence with disapproval. You rush to correct them .

  
  


“Oh no, it’s fine, I was just a bit surprised by you talking, not that it is bad or anything. In fact it’s wonderful to know that I”m not going insane. It's just not everyday you see a giant, talking brush now is it? Well, neither is being a skeleton in the middle of a blank void- I’m rambling aren’t I?” you cut yourself off after notecing that you were in fact rambling.

  
  


‘ _If you say so, Master.’_ they said in an amused tone, clearly finding funny your rambling.

  
  


You clear your throat and feel some magic rush into your face, embarrassed of being caught rambling. You attempt to change the topic.

  
  


“Anyway, you know that you don’t have to keep calling me master, right?’’ you told Broomie, feeling slightly uncomfortable being referred at with that title.  
  


  
‘ _Is it not appropriate to call the person that created oneself Master?’_ they asked, confused by your statement. You shook your head at their question.

  
  


“I don’t want you to think that you own me anything or think of me as your superior. I want you to think of yourself as an equal to me and if you must call me something, then you can call me Ink.” you told them, wanting to be equals with them and, maybe, even friends.

  
  


‘....’ they stay quiet for a while. Just as you started to believe that you broke them, they talked.

  
  


‘ _Well then, It’s nice to meet you Ink.’_ they say and if they have a face, you probably guess that they would be smiling right now. 

  
  


You smile towards them.

  
  


“Nice to meet you too Broomie”

  
  


‘ _Broomie?’_ they asked in a questioning tone.

  
  


Your smile turns a bit sheepish at their question.

  
  


“Sorry, that’s what I have been calling you in my head, If you don’t want me to is fi-” you tried to say but get cut off by them.

‘ _No, it’s fine, I like it.’_ they say reassuring you. 

  
  


“Well, If you’re sure about it.” you tell them, still a bit unsure.

  
  


‘ _I am, thank you for the name. Now let’s make you some clothes, shall we?’_

You laugh at their statement, remembering what you were going to do before noticing them.

“Yes, let’s.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You ended up making you comfortable clothing with the help of Broomie, nothing crazy like Ink’s usual design. You made yourself a dark grey hoodie that was large enough to almost cover your hands, letting only the tips of your fingers be seen and some beige long legged pants. The only things you keep for Ink’s design was his scarf, which you absolutely love even though you kept tripping because of it, his fingerless gloves and his footwear that, if you remember correctly, were in fact a legging, and the belt he uses to hold his vials.

  
  


You nod at yourself as you observe your new look. You look at Broomie, who was in your hand.

  
  


“What do you think?” you asked them.

  
  


‘ _I think it’s a good look for you.’_ you smile and thank them.

  
  


“Now, we just need to find a way to leave this place.” you told them as you put them on your back and looked around, trying to think of different ways to leave. Most of them, if not all, require making a portal, which you have yet to learn how to do.

  
  


Just as you were about to ask them if they had any ideas, your surroundings changed for the first time. Everything started to turn into a yellowish tint. You started to float, with your scarf floating behind you, as if there were no gravity. Then, they started appearing, one by one, pieces of paper started to fill the emptiness until it was full as far as the eye can see. As they appear, you realize that they were the different Aus people made. Some were brighter than others while others shine so bright you're lucky that you don’t have eyes or else you would be blind. The dimmer ones were connected by a string to a brighter piece, as you kept looking, you saw that no dim one was connected to two brighter paper, just one.

  
  


‘This must be the Doodlesphere.’ you thought as you watched in awe at the sudden transformation that had just occurred.

  
  


You moved, or rather floated, toward the nearest one, which was a dim piece of paper, and gaze into it. Monsters wore dark colors, lik red and black, and had rough appearances, you made the conclusion that it was Underfell. You had a feeling that it was a copy and that the one they were connected to was the main Underfell. 

  
  


“Wow...” you whisper as you gaze around the other papers.

  
  


‘ _Indeed.’_ Broomie said, entranced by your surroundings as well.

  
  


“Well then,” you started to say as you looked over your shoulder to see Broomie. 

  
  


“That solves the question on how we leave. So, what do you say Broomie, ready to explore?” you asked them, grabbing your vitals and taking a sip yellow and orange. You start feeling the paints to their job, filling you with excitement and curiosity for the unknown. 

  
  


‘ _As ready as you are Ink.’_ they say willing to explore the multiverse alongside you, making you smile.

  
  


“Let’s see what is waiting for us out there.” You look at all the different Aus, motivated by curiosity, to see what you could find. Ink was the self-appointed guardian of the Aus, so that must mean that it’s now your job to make sure that they’re safe from threats be it from the creators lack of motivation or outcodes like Error or Nightmare…

You’re not sure what you’re going to do when you finally meet them. Sure, you’re most likely to fangirl over them in your mind, but…How are you going to act around them, talk to them, or even fight them? You barely can control your powers and just started to use them, how are you-

  
  


‘No, stop that.’ you sternly thought to yourself. Now is not time to think about the “hows” and “what ifs”, it’s time to explore, discover and learn more about yourself and your surroundings. Plus, you’re sure you still have time left before any of them start to appear or even be created, so just focus on the present.

  
  


You nod to yourself after your pep talk and look at the papers floating around you with a determined look.

  
“It’s time to see what we find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random voice from the unknown: Well thank you for calling be beautiful.
> 
> Reader: Oh god, I'm going crazy already. I must have turn into one of those Inks.
> 
> Random voice from the unknown: Down here.
> 
> Reader:*looks down and see Broomie*
> 
> Broomie: Hello Master.
> 
> Reader:
> 
> Reader: NANI?!?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update from an impatient author that can't wait another week. ....Well, in my defense I did say that the updates are going to be spontaneously sooooo....*shrugs*   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and apologizes for any grammatic error.

Some time has past since you first woke up as Ink. You have spent your time exploring the different Aus, learning new things and even practicing your powers. You figure out how to make portals, it was pretty simple. It just requires some paint and you need to think about a place you have been to before. You keep creating different things, like ink bones and gaster blasters, and even some structures, which are a bit complicated but you manage.

  
  


You couldn’t forget Broomie, they have been with you from the start and have kept you company throughout everything. You manage to find out different aspects about them. For one, they can be very sassy if they wanted to, you found that out fairly quickly after exploring. Another is that they can make others hear them but only if they want them to, those pranks you guys pulled after discovering they could do that, were magnificent. OH!, let’s not forget that they can move around on their own by using the hair as legs to drag themselves, you make sure that when they ask you to walk, you let them.

  
  


Other than that you stayed on the sideline, never interacting with the Aus or its habitants as to mess with the timelines. You cheered when they make it to the surface and got sad and cried when the kid is doing a genocide route, but there’s nothing you can do about that. When not watching the Aus, you help the creators be motivated, it doesn’t always work, but is the thought that counts right? And, besides, by doing so you get to refill your vials as you help them, so it’s a win-win situation for the both of you.

  
  


There are times that you miss your old life, you would drink some blue, to mourn about not being with your friends and family anymore, but you try not to dwell on it, knowing that they would want you to move on. Plus, you use the knowledge of your old life to be able to survive in the Aus during the times you had gone in them. Sure there had been a few close calls- Hey! It wasn’t your fault that you got distracted by the stars in Outertale and almost got caught by the local Sans. They were simply too beautiful to NOT stop and stare at for a few minutes, but besides those, it is not all that bad. 

  
  


There’s never an Au that was the same, be it a few small details or large ones, so you never had the problem that Ink had about getting bored easily and you found out that you have a relatively good memory. Sure, you forget things here and there but who doesn’t? Besides Broomie, as another thing you found about them, they have a perfect memory, so they help you keep track of things in case you forget. So you can say that you’ve had a pretty interesting life so far and wouldn’t change it for anything.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But you never knew it was all gonna change one day, because of one small action.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

_ ‘AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!’  _

  
  


Both, Broomie and you screamed as you teleported out of the Au you were in. You gasp for air, trying to fill your non-existing lungs while trying to recover from that adrenaline inducing encounter. Your clothes were ruffled and the hood of your hoodie flopped on top of your head. The lower half of your face was covered by your scarf, which didn’t help the process, only leaving your eye sockets visible.

  
  


‘ _ I told you it was a bad idea.’  _ Broomie scolded you as you kept gasping.

  
  


“I didn’t think it would have been so bad.” you said, voice muffled by the scarf, trying to defend yourself against Broomie’s scolding.

  
  


After a few seconds, you manage to gather yourself, fix your clothes, pull the hood back from your head and lower your scarf from your face, and look back at the Au you came from.

  
  


‘ _ Yes, it was a wonderful idea to disguise yourself as a human in the Underground where monsters are currently starving and could see you as a free meal. I wonder where did it go wrong?’  _ Broomie asked sarcastically and if they had eyes, you’re pretty sure they would have rolled them at you.

  
  


‘’Fine, I’ll admit that it wasn’t one of my best ideas, I thought I saw something different from this copy.’’ you admitted and tried to justify your actions. You had thought that the Horrortale Au copy was different from the others. The only difference was that the inhabitants were even more aggressive than the original Au, which is saying a lot. 

  
  


‘ _ It was one of your worst ones, if not, the worst one to date.’  _ Broomie said blankly to you.

  
  


“Fine, fine, I’m sorry for even thinking about it. There, happy?” You asked them after apologizing, feeling a bit guilty about putting the both of you in danger.

  
  


‘ _ Hhmm, I’ll forgive you if you add a “You were right Broomie, what would I do without you”.’  _ Broomie said imitating your voice at the end. 

  
  


You stare blankly at Broomie, do they really expect you to say that? if they do, that’s a nope.

  
  


“Really?” you said to them, unamused by their request.

  
  


‘ _ Of course, goodness knows what would have happened to you without me by your side.’  _ Broomie said to you….they’re giving themself a bit too much credit for helping you survive.

  
  


You sigh. Oh the things you do for them.

  
  


“Fine, You were right Broomie, what would I do without you, I would most likely be a poor lost soul trying to survive in this cruel world.’’ You said, adding a dramatic tone and putting the back of your hand on your forehead, acting like a damsel in distress. You kept the pose for a few moments before breaking character and started laughing.

  
  


‘ _ Oh, haha, laugh it up.’ _ Broomie grumbled.

  
  


You chuckled at their response.

  
  


“Sorry, sorry.” you calmed down and looked at the other papers.

  
  


“Where to next, Broomie? There’s Underswap, we haven’t visited that one in a while, there’s Littletale- OH!, there’s even Echotale, we haven’t gone to that one yet-” you stopped as you see something unusual.

  
  


‘ _ What’s wrong, Ink?’  _ Broomie questioned, noticing your abrupt ending.

  
  


You ignore their question, focusing all your attention in a piece of paper. It looks nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, it looked recently created, as it didn’t have any copies attached to it yet. But, unlike the others Aus, you feel some strong magic radiating from it. Normally Aus radiated small unique amounts of magic that you use to help identify which is which without having to gaze into the paper. The source of the magic depends on the Au, for some the source are people, be it a Sans, which were to more common ones, or a Papyrus, and for others are specific places, like a temple or a library. 

  
  


You float towards it and as you get closer the more you could feel the intense magic it radiated. Broomie stayed quiet, noticing the magic coming from the Au as well. You try to gazing into it, to see if you could identify the source of the magic, but all you saw was a village surrounded by a woods. From what you could see, there was nothing out of the ordinary in it, you saw villagers doing their daily routines, some were in the market buying things, while others were just talking with each other, children running around their parents while said parents tried to calm them down.

  
  


As much as you liked kids, you don’t think that any of them are the source of the magic. Maybe it was a place in this case. You moved your gaze from the Au and towards Broomie.   
  


“What do you think is causing all that magic?” you couldn’t help but ask them, wanting to see what they thought about the situation.

  
  


‘ _ Well, from the looks of it, it seems to be a place that is causing it.’  _ Broomie said after a moment of silence. You nod your head in agreement and tell them that’s what you thought too.

  
  


“We should check it out because, anything emitting this much magic must be strong.” you told them, as you prepare to teleport to this mysterious Au. You take a sip of your vials, some yellow, orange, and cyan to feel the happiness, curiosity and calmness you may need for this trip. 

  
  


‘ _ If you’re sure. Just make sure not to interact with the villagers and we’ll be good.’  _ Broomie reminded you as you finished making sure that you had everything you may need, which wasn’t much, just your vials and Broomie.

  
  


“Yeah, I know and if I were to forget I have you with me right?” you asked as you turn your hand into a fist and hold it down towards Broomie’s hair strands.

  
  


Broomie sighs and moves a couple of their hair strands, enough to form their version of fist and bump it against yours.

  
  


_ “Yes, but still, be careful.’  _ Broomie said in a pleading tone.

  
  


“I will, don’t worry.” you reassure them and focus back on the Au.

__

“Let’s see where this leads to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: oooohhhhh new Au, wonder if there's anything new...
> 
> Broomie:......don't do anything stupid
> 
> Reader: It's fine. Besides what could go wrong?
> 
> \---------------
> 
> Reader: OH FR-
> 
> Broomie:....I did warn you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just want to get this out of the way before anything happens. Reader is not going to be exactly like canon Ink. They are going to be themselves. As for any other characters that may come, I will try my best to make them as canon as possible, with a few twist to fit the story....so with that said- *throws chapter at you and runs for the hills*  
> \--------------------------------------------------  
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammatic errors.
> 
> Warnings: Slight violence (nothing graphic), slight verbal abuse? (let's leave it like that)

You teleported inside the woods that surrounded the village, making sure to do it deep within it and not on the borders where anyone could see you. You look around and see that you're in a clearing with a river running through it. After making sure that no one was there you sighed and started walking in the direction you saw the village. After a couple of minutes pushing through the overgrowth you managed to get to the border of the woods and hide behind a bush.

  
  


You put up your hood and fix your scarf so that it covers your face, just leaving your eye socket visible. After making sure that everything was in place and wouldn’t fall off, you walk from behind the bush and start going toward the village. It looked to be near afternoon and people were doing last minute things that needed to be done. Thankfully, because everyone was rushing around to finish their work, you managed to enter without being spotted and now hide in the shadows while you look for the source. As you look, you notice some details about the village. For one they didn’t have any technology from what you could see, so that must mean that they use magic for energy, another was the type of clothes they wore, men wore tunics while the majority of the women wore long skirts. For those observations, you could say that you were in the Late Medieval era.

  
  


‘ _ Remember Ink, we need to find the source, don’t get distracted.’ _ Broomie reminded you, noticing your attention was slipping.

  
  


You shook your head and thanked them for the reminder. You kept hugging the shadows in the walls while passing through the market area and if someone was walking near you, you would hide in the nearest alleyways. As you kept going into the direction of the magic, which was getting more and more intense, you finally left the market and was going to the next area, which happens to be a park, you ended up seeing something. You started squinting, in hope of being able to see better, but the rays of the sun kept blinding you, preventing you from getting a good look, the only thing you know is that it's on top of a hill a few meters away from the village. 

  
  


“Really sun, why did you have to be setting now, couldn’t you have waited a bit longer?” you muttered under your breath, as if expecting the sun to answer you, which- surprise, surprise- it didn't.

  
  


Just as you were gonna take a closer look, you hear something. You turn and look at your surroundings. The park was in front of you, which is where you needed to go to get to the hill. You were hiding in an alley between two buildings that are across from it, a bakery judging by the smell it had and a jewelry store. The buildings in front of the bakery were a Library, according to the sign in the front and beside it was a bar-who in their right mind would put a bar next to a library?!?!-, which was buzzing with people, in between both was an alleyway. You regarded that the noise came from the bar and was getting ready to focus back on your mission when you heard it again.

  
  


You turn back, and just in time too, because you see movement coming from the alley. Now, you usually ignore this, cause people get in fights sometimes and it was really none of your business. But…you had a feeling in your metaphorical gut, that this is not like other times.

  
  


_ ‘Ink, you must stay hidden.’  _ Broomie practically hissed at you, as you slowly started moving towards the alley.

  
  


“It’ll be fine Broomie, it’s just a quick peek.” you reassure them as you near the entrance of the alley. Luckily no one was outside at the moment and you used that opportunity to enter the ally without getting caught .

  
  


‘ _ Knowing you, you’re probably going to do something you’re not supposed to.’  _ Broomie commented and you chose to ignore them, causing them to grumble.

  
  


As you near the back of the alley, the darker it got and the louder the noise became. You kept your steps light, as to not cause any sound and you were now able to understand what the noise was, which as you got near, you could make out a group of three adults. Two were humans, one wearing a blue shirt while the other was wearing a green one, and one monster, a purple lizard one, which you disliked the three of them right away, and they were surrounding someone, you couldn’t see who they were as they were being blocked by the other three. 

  
  


“Please, I haven’t done anything!” said a very young voice, you estimated that it was the voice of a child, which put your mind on high alert. Was this really happening? Are they really-

  
  


You see one of the humans, the green one, kicking the perso- no, child-, shutting them up, bringing you out of your thoughts. You’re gonna call them Green, Blue and Barney. 

  
  


“You know what you have done, you shouldn’t be here.” Green said in disgust as the others laughed at the poor child.

  
  


“You’re no true guardian.” said Barney mocking them.

  
  


“You’re nothing compared to him.” said Blue with pure disgust.

  
  


“Stupid.”

“Ugly.”

“Waste of space.”

“You deserve to die.”

  
  


That did it, as they kept saying insults to the child, the last insult was the one that broke you from the trance you found yourself in. You select the red and green vials, lower your scarf- the three of them are currently busy at the moment so there's no risk of them seeing your face- and take a small sip from each, giving you the anger and disgust you feel towards the situation. You put them back, fixed your scarf, and, as Green was about to hit them again, you called out to them.

  
  


“HEY, IDIOTS YOU MUST HAVE VERY LOW SELF-ESTEEM IF YOU’RE PICKING ON A KID!” you shout at them, causing them to stop and turn towards you. Now you could see some details. Blue had short, straight, blond hair with a high chin and brown eyes, Green had long, curly, black hair and, like their namesake, green eyes, and Barney wore a purple shirt and green pants. Yeesh, does he even know how bad he looks? It almost made you feel guilty from what you were about to do…. _ almost _ .

  
  


‘ _ This isn’t gonna end well…’  _ Broomie whispered.

  
  


“Who are you calling an idiot, huh?” Barney said as he took a threatening step towards you, trying to intimidate you, but instead it caused you to roll your eye lights from the display.

  
  


“Sorry, I was talking to the wall- to who do you think I’m talking to?” you asked sarcastically, causing all three of them to turn their attention towards you and away from the child, giving them the chance to, as silently as possible, run and hide behind a dumpster.

  
  


‘Good.’ you thought as you see them hide and then focus your attention back at the trio.

  
  


“Listen, buddy, this is none of your business. If you run along now, we’ll spare you.” said Green, narrowed their eyes as you scoff at their statement. 

  
  


“Please, you wouldn’t be able to hit me.” You bragged at them, smirking as they grind their teeth. 

  
  


“That’s it, I’m done playing around.” Blue said as he rushed towards you pulling his fist back.

  
  


You let him come and as soon as he was near enough, you crouch down and sweep your leg under him, causing him to lose balance and fall back. He growls and tries to stand back up, but you don’t let him. You grab Broomie and hit him in the forehead with their handle, causing a loud SMACK echo through the alley. You made sure that it would be enough to make him pass out- don’t want to make a crime scene after all, though he may have a concussion-,. You look back at the other two, while pointing at them with Broomie.

  
  


“Anyone else want to give it a try?” you said, glaring at them to even dare try it, you were getting tired from the encounter and could feel the red losing effect. But they must have received the message, as they scramble to pick up their friend, one under each shoulder, and run past you like they were being by the devil. You waited until you couldn’t see them anymore before sighing in relief, dropped your tense form, lower your scarf again, with your back turned to the child, and took some cyan to calm yourself, because you still have one small problem. You bring up your scarf again, turn and see a flash of movement behind the dumpster. You sigh once more.

  
  


“Hey little one, are you okay?” ‘Of course they’re not okay, they just got harassed and hurt.’ you ignore that thought and focus on the kid, making sure not move from where you are. 

  
  


“The mean people are gone now, it’s safe.” you reassure them, trying to coax them out to see them properly.

  
  


“How do I know you’re not with them?” they asked, not moving from behind the dumpster.

  
  


“Well, I wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of fighting them off for you, if I was. Plus I think you don’t want to stay behind a smelly dumpster all night do you?” you tried to reason with them, as you notice that it was darker than before and that the only lights were the ones from the buildings around you.

  
  


“Oh no, he’s gonna be so worried.” the kid whispered, realizing how late it has gotten. You tilt your head at their comment.

  
  


‘They must have someone waiting for them. I need to talk to this kid’s parents and tell them how to not lose their children.’ you thought, still a bit angry about this happening to them. Maybe report the incident to this world’s version of the Family Department. The sound of the child’s voice brings you out of your thoughts.

  
  


“Do you promise not to hurt me?” they asked, still a bit weary.

  
  


“I promise.” you said with a smile hoping it would help them relax a bit, before remembering that you still have your scarf covering your face. You mentally facepalmed for that mistake.

  
  


You could feel their hesitation, so you decide to do an oldie but a goodie. You raise your right hand, feeling their eyes on you, then you start reciting.

  
  


“ I cross my heart, hope to cry, stick a cupcake in my eye.” You go through the motions of the Pinkie promise. You can practically feel their disbelief as they watch you.

  
  


After a few moments, they started to walk from behind the dumpster. You squint, seeing it was too dark to make out their features.

  
  


“Sorry little one, but I can’t see you.” you told them in an apologetic tone. They stiffen and before you could reassure them, they walk near enough so that the lights could hit them. You remain still as they came near.

  
  


‘See, nothing to…be…afraid…………of…’ you started thinking before slowly going blank at the end, after finally being able to see them- or should say him- clearly. He was big enough to reach your lower abdomen, had a purple formal suit, despite being a bit dirty, was still in one piece, a golden crown with a crescent moon on top of his skull, purple eye lights that have a look of weariness and resignation on them, and he even was holding onto a book, a big one at that, tightening his grip the longer the silent went on. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh God.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

‘I just saved Nightmare.’ you though in almost hysteria, as he watches you expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *saves child from mean people* hey kid, you good?
> 
> Random kid: ....I don't trust you.
> 
> Reader: It's fine don't worry I won't hurt you. *does the Pinkie promise*
> 
> Random kid: *comes out of the shadows*
> 
> Reader:
> 
> Reader: FR-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanted to start by saying Thank you. Thank you all for giving the story 78 kudos and ,even though I'm not sure what it means, 493 hits. You guys didn't have to read it or waste any of your precious time with it, but you still did. Wish the story could better so you guys can enjoy to the fullest, but neverminded that, Just wanted to say that. --------------------------------------------------  
> Now I hope you enjoy the chapter and apologize for any grammatic error and my horrible ability to come up with nicknames.

Both of you ended up staring at each other for several minutes, one most likely waiting for the usual reaction he gets, while the other was panicking in their mind.    
  


‘Why did I have to stick my non existing nose in other people’s business, look where it has gotten me so far.’ you though as you kept staring at Nightmare, eye sockets wide open, eye lights dilated in surprise.

  
  


‘Not that I regret it- never, would do it again if I had to, especially for him- but this means I have messed up the timeline.’ you cringe and sweat at the implications of that thought. 

  
  


Some Creators like that their Aus follow a specific plot, be it a main character dating someone or introducing an OC into the story. When it doesn’t go as they planned, they, more often than not, erase it. It doesn’t matter the reason behind it, it could be because a sentence was said in the wrong place at the wrong time or because an outside force messes up the whole timeline. It’s painful to see all their hard work being erased by their dissatisfaction and no matter how hard you try to convince them to give it the unexpected change a chance, it doesn’t always work. That’s why you avoid interacting with others when you go inside of the Aus, you never know what kind of creator was the one who made it and you couldn’t bare the thought of unintentionally causing the destruction of an Au because of your acts. So, to prevent any destruction coming to the Aus, you limit the interactions you have with them, preferring to watch them from the Doodlesphere. 

  
  


Even if you HAD to interact with them, you make sure to not do anything that could cause a sudden chance, like telling the local Sans what route the kid is going to do next or- oh I don’t know, maybe saving one of the main characters of the Au from being harassed by the natives, which is essential for his development as a whole- LIKE RIGHT NOW! OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!?! IS THE CREATOR GONNA ERASE THE AU?!?!?! IF SO, IT'S GOING TO BE HORRIBLE BECAUSE DREAMTALE IS A CORE AU, ITS DESTRUCTION WILL CAUSE DEVASTATING EFFECTS ON THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE!!! MAYBE YOU CAN FIX IT AND PRETEND IT NEVER HAPPENED AND HOPE FOR THE BE- 

  
  


You get brought out of your panic induced thoughts by a hand waving in front of your face. You flinch back, causing the hand to retract quickly back to their owner, which happens to be Nightmare, who was standing in front of you. Huh, he must have moved when you were in the middle in panicking.

  
  


Before you could think any further Nightmare spoke, causing you to pay attention to him.

  
  


“Uh, hey...um...are you okay sir? Nightmare asked you, weary but still a bit concerned about your sudden silence. His form was still tense, like he was preparing for something, maybe he’s expecting you to snap at him after seeing who he really was.

  
  


Your gaze softens at that thought. Poor kid, to know that everyone hates you for just doing your job must be hard- well it was hard enough that he ended up eating most of the apples- you couldn’t have left him to fend for himself against the trio. You would never forgive yourself if you ignored it, plus Goat Mom would be disappointed in you. So, for now, let’s focus on making sure Nightmare doesn’t get assaulted anymore and gets home safely.

  
  


“Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. Anyway, I should be the one asking that question, not you.” you answered, finally breaking the silence that seems to have fallen between the both of you.

  
  


Nightmare looks weary at you before shrugs at your statement and looks down and holds the book towards his chest.   
  


“I’m fine, it’s normal for that to happen.” He says nonchalantly, causing you to frown.

  
  


“Normal? Little one, I don't mean to offend, but that’s most certainly not normal.” you tell him sternly but not unkindly, for you were worried about him and, even though you already know about the bullying, you pretended to just learn about it. His response is a shrug, causing you to sigh.

  
  


“At least tell me if you're hurt, I saw one of them kick you.” you said to him, ending the statement bitterly remembering said action, before reaching to put your hand on his shoulder. This causes him to flinch violently, causing you to retract your hand back at the action. He takes a few steps away from you, eye lights filled with fear. You didn’t think it was possible for you to soften your gaze anymore, but you just got proven wrong.

  
  


If you still had a soul, it would have shattered by Nightmare’s reaction. You turn around, pick up the blue vial, ignoring Nightmare’s questioning gaze, and take a sip from it. You started feeling the sadness that Nightmare’s situation brings to you. You put the vial back, fix your scarf, turn once more and lock gaze with Nightmare.   
  


“If you want, I could walk you back to your place. Just to make sure nothing happens to you.” you offer him, watching his eye sockets widen in surprise and disbelief. It’s clear that this is the first time someone offers him safety or anything for that matter. That thought alone makes you want to hug him and wrap him up in a blanket to protect him from the world- especially from the villagers-. But you can’t, no matter how much you want to, for it could mess with the timeline....Well, more than it already is. 

  
  


Nightmare narrows his eye socket and, actually growls- like an animal growl- at you, causing you to blink in surprise by the action and sudden hostility.

  
  


“Okay, I’m done playing your games. If you’re doing this to lure me into a false sense of security just so you can hurt me later on, then just do it now. Because if you think I’m stupid enough to follow you, then you’re sadly mistaken, AND FOR HEAVENS SAKE TAKE OFF THAT SCARF AND SHOW YOUR FACE!” Nightmare snapped at you, clearly not believing your intentions to be genuine. His eyebrows- or should you say, bonebrows- pinch together in a look of annoyance while his face is in the form of a scowl.

  
  


You could only stare at Nightmare after his burst. The longer you kept staring at him, the more he sweats from your attention and was watching you carefully, most likely expecting you to do something. Oh, were you gonna do something.

  
  


“Well, good thing I’m not playing any games,” you started, watching his face carefully. 

  
  


“Because I’m not doing this to hurt you, like I said before, why go through all the trouble of defending you, just to cause you more pain? Don’t answer that.” you tell him as you see him going to answer that question, deflating at your command.

  
  


“Beside, I promised you, didn’t I? That I wasn’t going to hurt you and I’m not planning to break it anytime soon.” you watched his expression turn more and more into disbelief and, if you didn’t know any better, saw a small glint of hope. That was enough to make you stand your point. 

  
  


“Plus, I don’t think you’re stupid. The fact that you’re now, denying my suggestion, proves that you’re smart enough to not follow strangers, even if they mean well. In fact, I’m sure that you’re smarter than anyone in the village, heck even me. Because, judging by the size of that book, not everybody would be able to read it.” you praise him for his actions towards you and his intelligence, smiling under your scarf as he blushes, turning purple- like a grape! aawww- looking embarrassed by your compliments.  You gave him a moment to gather himself and answer your comments.

  
  


Nightmare shakes his head and tries to glare at you again, but this time, it doesn't have any fire behind it.

  
  


“That still doesn’t answer my last question. Why is your face covered?" he asked you once more. You sigh, if you want to take Nightmare home before anyone comes, then it looks like it’s time for a bit of improvising.

  
  


“To be honest, I’m new and I’m not allowed to be out here,” you start to tell him, twisting the truth a bit, because you’re not sure if he, or Dream for that matter, could sense lies or not. So you decide to, in theory, tell him the “truth”.

  
  


“I covered my face so that people don’t recognize me and I don't get in any trouble. Hope that answers your question.” you said to him, hoping he would fall for it. Luckily, it seems that he did, as he nodded in acceptance, looking proud and satisfied for getting an answer- Oh god, he’s adorable!- and dropped his tense form.

  
  


He looks sheepishly at you and rubs the back of his head with one hand, while the other  holds the book.

  
  


“Uh, sorry for snapping at you like that, sir.” He apologized while looking at the ground. You shake your head and tell him that it’s alright and that you’re not mad.

  
  


“So, let’s try that again. Do you want me to take you home?” you asked him again, holding your hand out for him to accept. He hesitates for a moment, eye lights flickering from your covered face to your hand. You waited patiently, or as patiently you could, feeling the paints losing their effect, to make his decision.

  
  


His face hardens and takes a look of determination and puts his hand on yours, though still hesitating a bit before putting on completely. He looks at you and makes eye contact.

  
  


“Ok,” he starts, taking a breath and continuing. “ I accept your offer.”

  
  


You nod in approval, feeling the need to drink a bit of yellow but decides against it, for it could potentially scare him off, and starts leading him towards the entrance of the alley while still holding his hand.

  
  


“Oh!” you exclaim as you near the entrance, startling Nightmare in the process, for which you apologize.

  
  


“I forgot to ask your name, little one.” you tell him, raising a hand to rub your neck sheepishly, resulting in bumping into Broomie. You just realize that they have been silent during the whole interaction with Nightmare. You wince, thinking about all the scolding that will most certainly come when the two of you are alone, or maybe it’ll wait until you get back to Doodlesphere. Hey, maybe there’s a chance that they’ll forge- oh, who are you kidding, Broomie never forget anything. The day they start to forget things is the day the Multiverse will explode, which you want to prevent thank you very much-

  
  


Nightmare’s voice brings you out of your resignation filled thoughts about your incoming doom.   
  


“If you must know, my name is Nightmare. What is yours?” He tells you before asking what was yours in return. You thought for a bit before answering.   
  


“Well, I can't really tell you my name, must stay hidden to prevent any trouble." you start to tell him, ignoring the suspicious look he gives you. You don't want to say your name, in case it does even more damage to the AU and because you don’t have an alias- Hey, in your defense, it’s the first time you have a full on conversation with someone that it’s not Broomie-. "But, you can refer to me as anything you want, little one.”

  
  


He looks surprised at your answer and starts to sweat nervously and looks around. Probably it wasn’t a good idea to suddenly give him the pressure of coming up with a nickname, you’re most likely the first ever person he has had without getting insulted or screamed at, so the social awkwardness must be rearing its ugly head. Just as you were to take it back and reassure him, he exclaimed.

  
  


“GOLDEN!” 

  
He flushed as you looked at him questionably. Golden, not that you’re complaining it’s better than anything you could come up with, but why Golden?

  
  


As if sensing your question, he most likely did in fact sense it, he answered, looking embarrassed.

  
  


“Because of your brush, it has a pretty golden band.” He says sheepishly and looks relieved as you nod in understanding. Aww, if you didn’t know any better, you would say that he's trying to gain brownie points with Broomie.

  
  


“Okay then,” you shake both your linked hands up and down.   
  


“It’s nice to meet you, Nightmare.”

  
  


He looks at you with an unreadable expression on his face, but before you could try and identify it, it’s gone and he has a small smile on his face.

  
  


“Nice to meet you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *freaks out for messing with the story and hopes to run and flee*
> 
> Nightmare: *does something adorable and sad*
> 
> Reader:
> 
> Reader: *throws logic out the window* You are adorable and mine now.
> 
> Nightmare: What?
> 
> Reader: What?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *stare blankly at the white page*...  
> Me: let me check how the fic is doing *checks it*  
> Me:*see almost 100 kudos*  
> Me:  
> Me: NANI THE HECK-
> 
> Anyways, its only been a week and it's also 100 kudos...HOW?!?!?!? Thank you all for them.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------  
> Hope you enjoy and apologize for any grammatic error.

You both exit the alley and, as you sneak past all the drunk villagers that are outside the bar, you make sure to put Nightmare between you and the wall. This way you will be able to keep him hidden better, seeing that his clothes are a bit bright and can bring unwanted attention you will be able cover him with your own body, and, in case someone comes you could protect him. There was a bit of awkward silence between you two, so you decide to break it.

“So,” you begin to say, causing Nightmare to blink in surprise and look at you, not expecting you to try small talking with him. You didn’t either, as you suck in the aspect but now that you have started you’re gonna follow through it.

“How long has the village been established here?’’ you asked him, wanting to have a general idea on what part of the story you’re in.

He thinks for a bit and as he just as he opens his mouth to answer, you stop and pressed against the wall, squishing him in the process. This causes him to let out a small squeak- you’re so gonna faun about that later- and you shush him, as a drunk person walks past you, not even 2 feet away. You could practically smell the alcohol from here, You press a bit more closer to Nightmare. After the man turns at the corner and leaves your sight, you both sigh in relief and you step back, giving Nightmare space.

“Sorry about that. Anyway, you were gonna say?” you apologize and motion him to continue. He blinks and shakes his head at your question, before answering.

“The village has been founded for about a year now, I think they're gonna celebrate it in a month or two.” he answers and you thanked him, causing him to blush and turn away.

Okay, now that you have a general idea where you are on the plot, you could start deducting. The villagers first came when Nightmare and Dream were like 3 year old, and it almost been a whole year since they first came, meaning that the twins, Nightmare and Dream, are now about 4 year old, and the apple incident occurs when the twins are 6 year old. This means- if you’re not wrong, you were never good at math-, that in 2 years time the main event of Dreamtale will occur. So, this means that this Nightmare is still in the early ages of the abused, and Dream is in the early ages of being used by the villagers. Yeesh, all this thinking is making your head spin, but you need to do it. As much as you shouldn’t have, you got attached to Nightmare, well as much as a soulless being can get attached, and couldn’t bare the thought of leaving him alone with all the villagers….Maybe you could help him from the shadows, this way you’re not necessarily messing with the timeline. But Broomie is gonna chew you out if you do. Ugh, why does it have to be so complicated.

“We’re here.” Nightmare’s voice brings you back from your thoughts and you see that you’re standing in front of the park, which now that you’re paying attention, you could feel the source of the intense magic from before. Now that you know it’s Dreamtale, this must be where the Tree of Feelings is located, which means that it's also the cause of the strong magic.

You look in the direction of the source and see the tree in all its glory........it was beautiful. From where you two stood, it doesn’t look very big, but you’re sure that as you get closer, it can easily be one of the biggest trees you have ever seen, maybe towering over 15 feet in height and 8 feet in length. You couldn’t see the apples well from here, and because it was darkness, you could only see the golden ones, not the black ones.

You look around, trying to see if this Nightmare had a house, but you don’t see anything.

‘Maybe it’s like inside the tree, because magic is the answer.’ you thought to yourself, unwilling to question the logistics that follow that thought. You turn to Nightmare.

“Is it near the tree?” you ask him, wanting to make sure it was here, even though you're 88% sure that it’s here. Nightmare shook his head at your question, causing you to tilt your head, showing your confusion. He then proceeds to explain.

“No, my home is the tree.” he explained to you. You blink at him.

“So, you live inside the tree then?” You asked him. It looks like it’s one of those Nightmares. To you dismay he shakes his head again.

“No, I live on the tree.” he said to you. 

You blinked, looked at him, looked at the tree, blinked again and then looked back at him. If you could, you would be doing that scene in the game where the Skelebros are spinning in circles. You honestly don’t know what to say, not that you didn’t expect it, in fact that’s how canon Dream and Nightmare lived. “Like, in the branches and out in the open?” you asked him, not wanting to be it true. That’s not the proper environment for a child, or any one for that matter, to grow up in. Your mind blanks when Nightmare nodded, conforming it. 

“But, don’t you get sick, or cold? What if it starts raining?” you couldn’t help but fret over him- why did you have to adore kids- now you couldn’t help but worry. He shrugs in response, to which you answered by staring at him, making him a bit uncomfortable.

“Parents, where are they?” you ask him, in an attempt to regain some sanity. He shifts uncomfortably at your question.

“Uhh...would you believe me if I said that the Tree is basically my mom?” he tells you, uncertain of your reaction. You stare blankly at him, not expressing any emotions as you mentally facepalm for forgetting that important fact about the Twins.

Right..........how could you have possible forgotten about tree mom?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
OH WHAT THE HECK, YOU’RE GONNA ADOPT THEM! It doesn’t matter what happens to the Au or not, you couldn’t let them keep living like this. They need proper education and you're gonna give it to them, if it's the last thing you do. Plus, you’re doing what everyone wanted to do since hearing about the Au, which is to take care of the twins and give them the love they deserve.

You put that thought in the back of your head for later, now you got to focus on getting Nightmare to the Tree of Feelings. You got to do it quickly too, because you feel the effect of the paints starting to fade and, as much as you like Nightmare, you don’t feel comfortable to explain to him why you're drinking paint. 

You shook your head, deciding to focus back on the present and Nightmare, who has a worry look on his face. Oops, must have stayed in your thoughts for too long.

“Let’s just get you home, okay?” you tell him, before starting to walk towards the tree, dragging Nightmare behind you, causing him to scramble and pick up his pace. As you near the tree, you can see more details about the golden apples, it’s still too dark to admire the black ones, which is a pity- maybe if you come back to Dreamtale you’ll get the chance to see them in the day time-. They look like small little lights scattered throughout a whole right side of the tree, like how stars are scattered in the night sky. To say the least, they were beautiful, breathtaking in fact, and you couldn’t wait to see the other side of the tree.

“Wow.” you whispered, admiring the sight before you, missing how Nightmare looks at you with an unreadable expression on his face.

“If this is how they look at night time, I can’t wait to see how they look in the daytime, especially the black ones, they must be gorgeous.” You continued, thinking for all the possible ways that they must look. Nightmare blinks in surprise when you mention the black apples.

“Don’t you just want to see the golden apples?” he asked you, doubting that he heard you right. 

“No, why wouldn't I want to see the whole tree? Which includes both apples.” you tell him. In response to your question he just shook his head and turned his sight to something in front of you. You turn and see a yellow dot that seems to rapidly be getting closer, with it a voice calling out. 

“BBBBRRROOOTTTHHEERRR!!!”

You stop, let go of Nightmare’s hand and step to the side, watching the yellow dot body slam Nightmare to the ground. You can now identify the dot as Dream. He wore his old outfit, which consists of a cyan buttoned up shirt with light blue pants with his belt which must have his initials on it, yellow boots with light blue laces, his yellow gloves that had a white pad over them, and his crown, that unlike Nightmare’s, had the ends turned into nubs. He was missing his trait mark cape, which was the flag they made together and tied it around tree mom’s wound. You watch him hug his brother while on top of him and ask a question per second.

“Nightmare, where were you? Do you have any idea how worried I was? Why were you late? Did something happen? Did you get distracted? Or did yo-” Dream’s monologue got interrupted when Nightmare puts his hand on top of his mouth. He sighs before answering Dream.

“Dream, I’m fine. I just lost track of time and before I knew it it was dark. I’m sorry for worrying you.” he answered, apologizing at the end for worrying his brother. You frown at his response, forgetting that Nightmare never really told Dream about the villager’s abuse towards him, and vice versa with Dream not telling Nightmare about all the pressure the villagers put on him. Wow, they really did have miscommunication issues.

Dream gets up from on top of Nightmare, then helps him get up, before nervously tugging at the edges of his gloves and reassuring Nightmare.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad you’re safe.” he reassured and you took that as your cue to get out of there as fast as possible. As you turn and start walking away, you hear Nightmare call out to you.

“Hey! Where are you going?” you cringe and slowly turn to face Nightmare, inwardly screaming as you notice Dream’s eye lights on you. He seems confused, looking back and forth between Nightmare and you.

“Do you know him brother?” Dream settled on asking, watching you curiously. Nightmare nods, confirming Dream’s question. 

“We met outside of the Library, he decided to walk me home.” Nightmare informed, as you tried to leave again and slowly moved back. You stiffen as Dream’s eye lights change into stars and beams at you.

“Thank you for bringing my brother home mister?..” Dream started to say before stopping, hoping you would fill the blank. You clear your throat- not like you had any to begin with- and answered.

“Golden. You can call me Golden.” you informed him and his smile became even bigger.

“Well Mr. Golden, Thank you for making sure that my brother got here safely.” he thanked you and your tense form relaxed a bit, seeing how genuinely worried and relieved he was.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to thank me for it. Now, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go.” you explained to them. You see Nightmare’s eye lights dim a bit, causing you to feel a faint sense of guilt for causing that.

“Will we meet again?” you blinked, not expecting that question for him. After a few moments thinking, you respond to him.

“Maybe, but I can't promise you anything, sorry.” you apologize for not giving a clear answer. Nightmare looks unsatisfied but doesn't push.

“Well It was nice to meet you Golden, hope we’ll see each other again.” Dream said, waving as you started to walk away- in the direction of the town as to not cause any suspicion- and motioning to Nightmare to do the same.

You wave back at them and, before long, you only see a speck of them in the distance. You turn forward and go to an alleyway. After making sure it was empty, you grabbed Broomie and swiped at the floor, creating an ink puddle, jumped into it with the destination in mind, which was Doodlesphere. You felt as your body liquefies, before becoming solid back outside of the Au.

You sigh and proceed to lower your scarf and hood. You took a sip of each vial, except for black and white and took a moment to think of what happened as you waited for the paints to work.

‘Let's see, I found a new Au with a strong magic source, which turned out to be Dreamtale and the source being the Tree of Feelings. I defended a kid from bullies, which was in fact Nightmare and not just some random kid. In which doing so I most likely caused a ripple in the timeline, which is something that some creators don’t like and the Au is currently or most definitely in danger of being erased. Yep, that’s about it.’ you thought, feeling the consequences of your action weight on your shoulders.

‘I mean, it can’t get any worse right?’ you asked yourself.

‘Ink.’ a voice called out to you. You realize it was Broomie, causing you to remember your thoughts back in the alley with Nightmare. You cursed yourself for even thinking about that. Haven’t movies taught you anything?

‘You know what happens to the Aus with outside interference and the consequences of said interference, right?’ they asked. You nod, look at Doodlesphere’s version of the floor, and hunch in your shoulder, not unlike a child being scolded.

‘Then, why did you still do it?’ they said in disappointment, which caused you to rush and defend yourself.

“HEY! I didn’t mean to cause any changes. I heard a kid’s voice and thought it was a random kid, not Nightmare. Besides, Nightmare or not, I couldn’t let them hurt a child. Broomie, you know I wouldn’t forgive myself.” you explain to them, hop to make them understand.

‘I know you didn’t mean to interfere,’ they reassure you, causing you to lift your gaze and look at them. “But, this doesn’t change the fact that the timeline may have been rippled.’ they continued.

“Well, as long as I don’t go back there and mess with the inhabitants, then it should be good.” you try and reassure Broomie.

“Besides,” you begin, causing Broomie to hum in interest to know what you're gonna say.

“It’s not like I’m planning to go back, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *thinks about if they have house or magical house in the tree*
> 
> Nightmare: so that's my home, the tree.
> 
> Reader: Oh, so your house is inside the tree?
> 
> Nightmare: No, the TREE is my house.....and also my mom.
> 
> Reader:*forgot about tree mom*
> 
> Reader: So, how do you feel about getting adopted?
> 
> Nightmare: What?
> 
> Reader: Nothing.  
> \---------------------------------------  
> Broomie:*scolds about being careful and not messing the Aus*
> 
> Reader: *writing list about what to get them* Sorry you said something?
> 
> Broomie: 
> 
> Reader:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I'm late to say this, but better late than never right? So HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE AND I HOPE THAT THIS YEAR WILL BE GREAT FOR YOU GUYS!!!!<3<3<3  
> \-------------------------------------------------  
> Hope you enjoy and apologizes for any grammatic errors 
> 
> Warning: when you're trying so hard to forget something so you do stupid things just to forget it and it still doesn't work.

Some time has passed since you have gone into Dreamtale. If you had to say a specific time, you would guess about three weeks, even though time is meaningless here it doesn’t mean that you don’t try to keep up the days. Though it’s hard since some Aus have different times than others but it doesn’t stop you from trying to gain a sense of normality. Three weeks since you saved Nightmare and messed with the timeline. After leave, you tried to put the encounter in the back of your mind and focus more about exploring the other Aus. You finally manage to explore Echotale, seeing G and Frisk for the first time. Then, you went to Littletale, one of the Aus you visit the most, and coo at all the baby characters. If you could, you would adopt all of them and take them for yourself, but two things are stopping you. One, you don’t have a stable place, like a home or Au, you just have Doodleshepere as your home, and the second one is Broomie, they won’t let you get away with it- you have tried-.

  
  


But no matter how many things you do to entertain or distract yourself, your mind keeps going back to the incident. You have tried everything from drawing the stars from Outertale, which you never got right because it cannot be compared to the real thing, to trying to swim all the way to the bottom of the ocean in Oceantale and almost drowning- how is that possible when you got no lungs, you have no idea but decided to blame it on magic- that one got you a very harsh scolding from Broomie. But even after the shocking discovery of you being able to drown or at least feel the sensation of drowning, you still keep thinking about it. 

  
  


You kept think if Nightmare was doing okay, if Dream was still being overworked by the villagers…..OH GOD WHAT IF THE VILLAGERS DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE TO THEM THAT THEY GET TRAUMATIZED?!?!?! OH NO THE POOR BABIES!!!! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE THEM FOR THREE WEEKS ALL BY THEMSELVES?!?! YOU ARE SUCH A BA-

  
  


‘ _ INK!!!!!’  _ a scream brought you out of your thoughts. You shake your head and look at Broomie, who was floating in front of you. The both of you were currently in Doodleshepere, you were trying to draw while letting Broomie do what they want to do. You must have gotten lost in your thoughts again.

  
  


“Sorry Broomie, did you say anything?” you asked them, smiling sheepishly for not paying attention. Broomie sighs.

  
  


‘ _ This is the fifth time this week you got lost in your thoughts.’ _ Broomie said, most likely worried about you. You try to reassure them.

  
  


“Broomie I’m fine really, what makes you think otherwise?” as soon as you finished that question, you wince, regretting it immediately as you could feel Broomie stare at you in disbelief, which is impressive seeing as they have no eyes to stare with.

  
  


‘ _ Ink, for the past few weeks, every time you get lost in your thoughts you end up staring at the Au.’ _ Broomie stated. You blink in surprise at that.

  
  


_ “ _ You sure Broomie?” you asked them, doubting a bit what they said is true.

  
  


‘ _ Ink, just look at your position and what you are drawing.’  _ they deadpanned. You do as they said and notice a few things.

  
  


One, you are in a position that lets you have a clear view of Dreamtale, and two, you look at your drawing and see that you ended up drawing both Dream and Nightmare…..ok, so maybe Broomie is on to something. You groan at the realization and throw your head back, causing you to ‘lay’ on your back as you floated.

  
  


‘ _ Now you see what I mean?’  _ Broomie asked, even though they already knew the answer for their question.

  
  


“I’m sorry Broomie, but I'm worried about them, especially Nightmare. Remember how those people treated him? Who knows what other stuff they do to him.” you tell them, fretting over the fact that he could be terribly hurt.

  
  


‘ _ Yes and it was terrible, but it still doesn’t make it any of our business.’  _ Broomie agreed with you, but still told you off. You groan again and drag your hands down your face.

  
  


“But Broomie, what if they decide to beat him up so bad that he can barely walk and then decide to throw him in the woods to get eaten alive?!?!?!” you started asking them but you just ended up getting even more worried.

  
  


‘ _ Now, I think you’re exaggerating a bit there.’  _ Broomie argued, not willing to believe that a situation like that would happen. You turn to ‘lay’ on your side facing Broomie.

  
  


“But it still could happen.” you tell them. They hum, be it in acknowledgement or agreement you’re not sure.

  
  


There's a moment of silence between the two of you. You use the moment to think of ways that you could help the twins without endangering them, or yourself for that matter. You gasp, as you feel an idea forming in your non-existing brain. You rush to sit back up, getting light headed because of how fast you did it. After it went away, you look at Broomie, who seems to be curious about what has caused you to gasp.

  
  


“Ok, so you know how we can’t interact directly with the inhabitants of the Aus right?” you started asking them, feeling that this could be the idea that could help solve your dilemma.

  
  


‘ _ Yes, I’m aware of that.’  _ Broomie answered.

  
“So, bear with me here, what if we don’t interact with them directly?” you suggested.

  
‘ _ What do you mean by that?’  _ Broomie asked, confused as to what you are trying to imply. So you decide to explain to them a bit better.

  
  


“Let’s say someone is trying to hurt Nightmare again. Instead of going head first into the fight, I’ll stick to the shadows. Throwing some attacks here and there and causing an opening in where he could flee. This way I don’t mess up the main plot of the story.” you explain to them.

  
  


‘ _ I see your point, but there’s still one flaw in it.’ _ they said. You blink in bewilderment and asked them what it was.

  
  


‘ _ If you were to do that, he would already know that it’s you who helped him. You said it yourself, the villagers treat him badly, so why would one of them, out of nowhere may I add, would try and protect them?’  _ Brooomie countered.

  
  


You groan- Yeesh with all the groaning you have been doing lately you might run out of them- seeing as they had a good point, but that doesn’t mean you're going to give up yet

  
  


“Okay then, let’s say he does know it’s me and sees me, as long as I choose my wording carefully, it wouldn’t cause any bad effects to the Au.” you say, trying to convince them.

  
  


‘ _ Hmmm, but are you willing to lie to them about who you really are and why can’t you just put an end to it by scaring off the villagers?’  _ Broomie asked you, seeing that stubborn look on your face when you want to do something and nothing can change your mind.

  
  


You think for a bit. Well you’re not exactly lying to them if you just twist the truth as you did last time. Plus if you had to, but greatly doubt it would ever come to that, you could tell them a few things about yourself. Nothing too revealing, just your favorite colors, your hobbies and all that kind of stuff. But you don’t think you’ll stick around enough for that to happen. It will be quick visits, just make sure that both Dream and Nightmare are alright, maybe cause a bit of chaos for some of the villagers if they are bothering them and keep hidden while you do that. You nod at the thought and look at Broomie, who has gotten within arm distance with you.

  
  


“Well, it wouldn’t be exactly lying to them, if I just stick with the story I told Nightmare. Plus the visits would be quick, just in and out. They won’t even notice us.” you tell them, reassuring them at the end. Broomie sighs at your answer.

‘ _ There’s nothing I can do to change your mind is there?’ _

  
  


You hum, putting your finger to your chin and pretend to think over their question.

  
  


“NOPE!” you exclaimed, smiling at them with a goofy grin. They sigh once more.

  
  


‘ _ Well then, guess it’s up to me to make sure that you don’t say or do anything that can end with the destruction of the Au.’  _ Broomie said with resignation, knowing that you would probably still do it even after they tell you no. You pout at their answer. 

  
  


“Hey! it’s not like I’m trying to do it on purpose.” you said with indignation.

  
  


‘ _ Oh I’m sorry, let me just write that down so that the next time the Creators come to watch the Au and see that it’s off script they know that it was an accident and that you didn’t mean it.’  _ they said sarcastically. Your pout turns into a frown at that.

  
  


“You don’t have to be so rude about it.” You mumbled, turning your back towards them and you start to think if this situation calls for a bit of red. Before you could decide you feel something wrap around your arms and torso. You look down and see Broomie’s hair strands.

  
  


_ ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just worried about the consequence they can be.’  _ they said, apologizing for making you upset. You sigh and feel a small smile form in your face. You pat their hair strands and tell them that it’s fine and that you understand. Broomie gave you one last squeeze before letting you go.

  
  


‘ _ Now then, why don’t you check on them and see how they are faring.’  _ Broomie said, causing you to swirl around and face them, blinking in bewilderment.

  
  


“Really, you mean it?” you asked them, unwilling to believe what they just said.

  
  


‘ _ Consider it as an apology for making you upset earlier. But you must follow the rules you set.’  _ they said, warning you at the end. You nod your head so fast that you wonder how it hasn’t fallen off yet, and picked the yellow vial and took a medium sip from it. You start feeling the excitement and happiness from Broomie’s approval. You throw yourself at them and give them a big hug.

  
  


“THANK YOU SO MUCH BROOMIE, I’LL MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW THEM!” you practically scream at them from happiness, letting them go before they could relate and grab the discarded pencil and paper from before and stuff them in your inventory. You then grab Broomie, put them in their usual spot and turn to look at Dreamtale.

  
  


‘Don’t worry kids, I’m coming.’ you thought as a sense of determination to make sure they are safe surges within you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *panics and worries over their babies and tries to convince Broomie to let them see them*
> 
> Broomie: *has enough of their panicking* Fine, you can see them. But remember to follow the rules.
> 
> Reader: *drinks a gulp of yellow and hugs Broomie so hard that they could snap in half* THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I'LL FOLLOW THEM 100%!!!!!
> 
> Broomie:
> 
> Broomie: Why do I have a bad feeling about this.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before beginning, school is about to start for me. This means that updates maybe coming slower than normal. I'll try to do my best to keep them on the schedule we have, but if don't manage to update it I want to apologize for it in advance. That's what I wanted to say and Good luck for all of you who also started school/work/college.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and apologize for any grammatic error

This time you end up teleporting on top of one of the houses near the center of the village. You crouch down to avoid being detected by the villagers that were going out and about throughout their day. Unlike last time, the sun was high in the sky, maybe about noon, which meant that there’s more activity going around the village. 

  
  


‘ _ Hhm, more people than last time, I suggest we move around by jumping across rooftops.’  _ Broomie suggested as they survey the surroundings. You nod in agreement, thinking it would be the best way to travel for now. You proceed to jump from rooftop to rooftop, making sure that every time you make a jump no one is watching or looking up. 

  
  


“Ok, now to find both Dream and Nightmare, should be easy enough.” you said out loud as you stop on top of a roof. You look around to see if you could find anything to give a hint toward the right direction.

  
  


_ ‘Look, there’s a crowd formed to the right of us.’  _ Broomie informed you. As you look in the direction they said, you start to notice the crowd of people that Broomie mentioned. You thanked them and started jumping towards that direction. As you near the crowd, you deduct that there’s easily about ten people and all of them seem to focus on something in the middle of the crowd. As you get within hearing range, you start being able to understand what they were saying.

  
  


“Oh, but you still have to help me clean the house.”

“Yes, I know and I will do it, I just need to-”

  
  
“Before anything, you have to help George, he hurt his knee and it needs healing.”

“Yes of course, I’ll do that in a moment bu-”

“Oh there you are! I need your help carrying some groceries.”

“I’ll help you but I have to-”

  
  


You stop on the roof of a house that was besides the crowd and crouched. You peek over the edge to see what was happening..........if you had a soul it would have dropped as you process the scene in front of you. 

  
  


The thing- or in this case someone- that the crowd surrounded was Dream and he looked overwhelmed. He seems to be trying to go somewhere but the villagers don’t let him through. Your hand twitches with the urge to drink red and scare all of the villagers away. But Broomie’s voice brought you out of those thoughts.

  
  


_ ‘Ink, remember, stay hidden.’  _ they reminded and you sigh.

  
  


“I know Broomie, but there has to be a way we can help him from here.” you whispered to them as you look around for any ideas as to be able to help Dream escape from the crowd. As you search, the sound of something crashing and a shout catches your attention. You turn and look in the direction from where the shout came from and you see that it came from two kids- they look around 10-11 years old- they were playing by a big rock. You see one of the two kids pick up something from behind the rock and see that the objects looked like empty cans. They put the cans in a line and gave a thumbs up at the other kid, who appears to have a slingshot at hand and a pile of small rocks. The kid nods and proceeds to pick one of the rocks in the pile and put it in the leather part of it and pull it back. They close one eye and stick out their tongue in concentration and then let loose the leather, causing the rock to go flying and hit one of the cans, making them shout in celebration.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You feel a grin starting to form on your face as an idea appears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, you’re going to have so much fun with this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“You said that you were going to come today!”

“I am, I just need to do something fir-”

“Nothing is more important than my house!”

“But-”

“No buts, now come along an-” the man gets interrupted as something hits the side of his face, causing it to explode and spray everyone near him. It appears to be some form of green liquid. The man wipes the side of his face and looks confused at it.

  
  


“What the-” he gets interrupted again as another one hits him, this time on his arm. He hiss and shook his arm, as if willing the pain away. Another shout occurred, this time from a woman that was hit in the face, the color of this one was purple. This caused a chain reaction, everyone started shouting and trying to dodge the objects that appear to be coming from nowhere. But no matter what they all manage to get hit and stained.

  
  


You try to contain your laughter as you load another paintball into the slingshot, pull it back and manage to hit a bratty looking older woman in the face- that pink will make her look better than she did before-. You move back and put your hand on top of your mouth, trying to not cause any noise.

  
  


_ ‘You seem to be enjoying this.’ _ Broomie said as they watched you trying not to laugh. You manage to calm yourself enough to answer them. “Come on Broomie, that was a headshot, if I have ever seen one. Besides, don’t tell me that you don’t enjoy shutting them up.” you stated as you peek back out from the edge and load another paintball, this time was blue and looked for a victim. Broomie hummed.

  
  


‘ _ True, they were getting on my nerves......there’s a person hiding behind the small bush in front of the yellow house.’ _ they admitted and helped you find one person that seems to have avoided getting painted. “Thanks Broomie.” you thanked them and loaded the ugliest color you think of- yellowish green.......or was it greenish yellow?- and waited for an opening.

  
  


You watched as the person poke their head from the side of the bush and looked around. Seeing as there were no more paintballs getting launched, they stepped from behind the bush and started to brush any leaves that may have gotten caught in their clothing.........you pulled back and let the ball go flying through the air and hit them in the chest, caused them to fall into the bush from surprise and the impact. You start laughing at the reaction they had. You wipe tears from the corners of your sockets.

  
  


“Man, that was hilarious. We should do this more often, don’t you think?” you asked Broomie as you dissolved the rest of the paintballs and absorbed the remaining paint from them and you stash away the slingshot in your inventory.

  
  


‘ _ As long as we are careful, I don’t see why not. Just make sure not to hit the wrong person and cause a war.’  _ you rolled your eye lights at the statement before looking at the chaos you cause.

  
  


Everyone who was involved in the crowd was covered in paint. They were murmuring to each other so you couldn’t hear well what they were saying, but judging by the disgruntled look on their faces, it must be about the little prank you just pulled. As you look around, you keep an eye out for the familiar yellow but couldn’t find it anywhere.

  
  


‘Huh, must have taken the chaos as a chance to escape.’ you thought, feeling a bit proud about how smart he was for choosing to flee. 

  
  


_ ‘The child must have escaped.’  _ Broomie said, coming to the same conclusion as you did. You nod and confirm their statement. You notice that the villagers are now looking around, most likely to find the culprit of the chaos.

  
  


_ ‘Looks like that’s our cue to get as far away as possible’  _ you agreed and proceed to start jumping across the rooftops again, this time away from the crowd. You kept jumping until you got on the roof of the bar from last time and jumped down into the alleyway. You stretch out your legs, as the constant jumping starts to take a toll on them.

  
  


_ ‘You okay? That was a lot of jumping and you didn’t take any breaks in between.’  _ Broomie asked worriedly as they watched you stretch. You keep doing it for a couple of minutes before shaking your legs and nodding in satisfaction at how they felt. You looked back at Broomie and smiled. 

  
  


“I’m fine, no need to worry Broomie.” you reassure them. You could feel them rolling their metaphorical eyes at you and huffed.

  
  


_ ‘It’s my job to worry and make sure that you don’t get hurt. Be it from your own ‘wonderful’ ideas to other sources.’  _ they said to you, adding extra sarcasm to the word ‘wonderful’. You pout at them and cross your arms.

  
  


“Not all of them are that bad anyway.” you mumbled, making them snort at your expression and words.

  
  


_ ‘Keep telling yourself that. Now don’t we have a mission to do?’ _ they remind you, making you gasp and snap your fingers. You thanked them and started to think out loud.

  
  


“Well, from what we saw and heard, Dream appeared to be trying to go somewhere. Now the problem is where. I didn’t hear nor see anything that could help determine what was his destination. Plus, we can’t go in and out of every shop or building we come across, that would bring unwanted attention. The only thing we got left to do is to wait and see if he appears again.” you rambled for a bit but manage to get to a conclusion. Broomie hums in thought.

  
  


_ “I believe that would be the best course of action at the moment.”  _ they agreed. You nod in confirmation.

  
  


“Well that settles it, let's wait up in the rooftops to-” you began to say but got interrupted by a noise from the entrance of the alley.

  
  


“Hello...is anyone here?” a voice said, before entering the alley and getting near your location.

  
  


‘Well this is not good.’ you thought as you hide behind the dumpster and start sweating the closer they get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *enjoys the misery of the villagers*
> 
> Broomie:*also enjoying it, but pretends to only enjoy it slightly*
> 
> Voice: *suddenly appears* Hello?
> 
> Reader and Broomie:......I'm in danger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I manage to post this.............*flops and dies* I'll still try to post them on time, but I may be doing it one every other week cause life be like that. Sorry for making you have to wait longer.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammatic error.

You sweat and begin to curse mentally about your luck as the voice stands right in front of the dumpster. 

  
  


“Hello, I know someone is here. I heard you talking.” the voice said as you hear some shuffling. It seems that they are looking around to find the source of the noise…..which happens to be you.

  
  


‘ThinkthinkTHINK!!!’ you practically scream at yourself as you press closer to the dumpster and hide in the shadows- not much space to move around, but you can deal with it-. You’re trying to come up with an idea to escape this situation, but no matter how much you try you can’t come up with anything, especially as the shuffling comes nearer to your location. Maybe you could try turning into ink, but you never tried that outside from teleportation and normally you would have made a streak or puddle of paint to do that. You never tried to become actual ink on command and reform back to normal........if you manage to survive this encounter you’re going to practice that, cause in sticky situations like this one it would be a very helpful ability to have. 

  
  


_ ‘INK!!!’  _ the sound of Broomie’s voice brings you back from your thoughts and into reality. You have never been more thankful that Broomie can choose whether other people can hear them or not.

  
  


_ ‘They are too close for us to try and escape, put on the hood and the scarf. Hurry before they see you!!!’  _ Broomie said urgently and you did exactly as they told you. Just as you manage to put the hood on and adjust the scarf over the lower half of your face, you see a shadow appear from outside the dumpster. You remain still, holding your breath- why are you holding it in the first place if you’re a skeleton…..no idea but it helps- and pray to whatever being up there to make the person lose interest and leave. Sadly your prayers were unheard and you see a head peek around the opening behind the dumpster.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pair of yellow eye lights makes eye contact with yours.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait…...is that?

.

.

.

. 

.

.

“Dream?” you asked as you finally recognized the face that was staring back at you. Well, you couldn’t exactly blame Dream for staring, you would be doing the same if you find a person that you haven’t seen in a long time and saw them behind a dumpster hiding..........yeah that sound crazy enough just thinking about it, so it must be even more insane seeing it happen in person. Anyway let’s focus on Dream and not get lost in your thoughts. 

  
  


Speaking of Dream, he stares back at your figure with an expression of surprise, and may be a bit worried, as he finds you behind the dumpster. He gasps before stepping back to give you space to get out from behind it.

  
  


“Oh, Mr. Golden. I didn’t expect to see you there. Though, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you hiding behind a dumpster?” he asked in confusion as he watched you get out of hiding and stretch out a bit, causing a few bones to pop- oh, the sweet relief of tension- causing you to sigh in satisfaction at the release of tension from being in such an awkward position for some time. You look back at him and smile sheepishly while rubbing the back of your head.

  
  


“Sorry, I thought you were someone else...though how did you know I was here in the first place?” you started apologizing but couldn’t help but ask how he found you. You think you did a good job at remaining hidden. You watch him shift in place and then you notice that he was holding a book in his hand and it looks very thick too........huh, it looks similar to the book that Nightmare had when you first meet.

  
  


“Oh, I saw a figure jumping across the rooftops and saw them jump down here. Assuming by the fact that I find you here, in the same place that I saw them drop, it was you who caused the chaos.” he stated, looking at you with an unreadable expression. Welp, looks like you have been figured out. Better Dream than some kind of violent villager looking for revenge for their clothes. You smile nervously and sheepishly at him.

  
  


“Would you believe me if I said no?” You weakly asked, defaulting when Dream just stared blankly at you and then shook his head as an answer. Eh, it was worth a shoot. You sigh before admitting it was you.

  
  


“But, why did you do it in the first place?” he said flabbergasted, most likely because he doesn’t see a reason for you to do such a thing to the villagers. Oh, right he doesn’t know what they do to Nightmare..........maybe you should have used rubber balls.

  
  


“I saw you were in a sticky situation and decided to help you out. Besides they were pushing too much” you explain and you notice he had a glint of relief and something else in his eyes before shaking his head and starting to scold you.

  
  


“Mr. Golden, you can’t just do that to people when you want to. It’s not very nice and rude.” he said seriously as he used one of his fingers and started pointing in your direction- Oh my goodness he looks adorable, with his serious face and cute finger, awwwwwwwww-. You could only offer a shrug as you watched him in amusement.

  
  


“Maybe they’ll finally get the hint of not putting so much pressure on a child.” you mumble as you thought back at the moment. He looks at you confused, stopping momentarily his scolding.

  
  


“What did you say?”

  
  


“Nothing important, just wondering how you and your brother were doing since the last time I saw you. Oh, how long has it been? I can’t remember.” you diverted, feigning to have forgotten how long has passed. This way you can get an idea on how fast time passes here compared to the timelessness of Doodlesphere. He perks up at the question.

  
  


“Oh! It has been about a month since the last time Mr. Golden. My brother and I have been doing well. What about you? Where have you been Mr. Golden?” he asked curiously. Well, it’s time to use your improvising skills into action. You shrug and waved a hand dismissively “Oh you know, exploring places, looking for new things, the usual.”

  
  


You look at the book that he had in his hand before shifting your gaze back at him.

  
  


“I didn’t know that you read books little one.” you said, causing Dream to blink and look down at the book in his hand. He then shook his head and explained.

  
  


“Oh no, I don’t really read. Don’t like to stay in one place for too much time, this is a book that Nightmare brought and finished. Seriously how does he stand sitting in the same place and reading for hours non stop is a mystery for me. He tried to get me to read but it was so hard to understand all the words. Besides he finished reading the books way too fast.” Dream complained, causing you to smile softly at him from behind the scarf. During his mini rant you could see the corner of his pout twitches, trying to suppress the smile that clearly wanted to form. But the one thing that he couldn’t hide was how his eye lights softened and glow brighter during it, you could see how much Dream adores Nightmare- heck anyone could see it from a mile away!!! You don’t understand how the villagers don’t see this...............then again they only care about themselves-. You shook your head and focused back on the present, which is where a child is rambling in front of you...........adorable.

  
  


You chuckled, causing him to pause in mid rant and look at you curiously. You look at him as warmly as you could possibly do, the yellow is losing effect, you need to drink soon. But first Dream, then paints.

  
  


“So, it’s from Nightmare then?” you asked. He nods in responses and smiles brightly.

  
  


“Yup, he just finished it and asked me if I could give it back to the library and bring him another one while he guards the tree.” Dream explains, which by doing so told you the location of the other brother. Now you know where to go next instead of running around like a headless chicken looking for its head. You nod.

  
  


“Well, it’s best not to keep him waiting.” you said gently, reminding him of his mission. He gasps and nods in agreement.   
  
  
“You are right Mr. Golde-” he started before you cut him off.

  
  


“No need to be so formal, little one. Golden is just fine.” you told him, as it made you feel old. You may not know how much time has passed since becoming Ink but you don’t think it has been too long. He blinks in confusion and only hesitates a bit before continuing.

  
  


“Okay Mr. Gold- I mean Golden, you are right, the sooner I get Nighty his book, the sooner we can be together.” he said as he hugged the book to his ribcage……Oh my goodness........................he just called Nightmare ‘Nighty’.

  
  


The urge to grab and drink some yellow and light green was nearly overwhelming- the right combination for affection because if no one feels affectionate for this small star then they have no soul- you mentally snort at your joke, ignoring the urge and smile back at Dream as he turns around and starts leaving the alley. Just as he was about to reach the entrance he stops and turns, looking at you with star shaped eye lights and a smile. Oh, did he forget something? 

  
  


You tilt your head in confusion as you look at him, this appears to prompt him into talking.

  
  


“Golden, the village is doing a celebration for their one year founding at the end of the month. Will you be joining us?” he asked, watching you expectantly. You start to sweat under his intense stare, not sure how to answer that question.

  
  


_ ‘Ink,’ _ for the first time since this conversation started Broomie spoke.  _ ‘Remember the rules Ink, no more interaction than is necessary.’  _ they warned you and you can practically feel the pressure from both sides. But as much as you want to make Dream happy you did promise. You sigh.

  
  


“Look, little one I-” you began but as you make eye contact with him you notice something in his eyes. Hidden behind their star shape, you see that they hold some type of emotion. You aren’t sure what it may be, but it reminds you of someone pleading. Like Dream is begging you to go and attend, for what reason you aren’t sure, but you have a feeling in your nonexistent gut. The longer you take to respond the more his posture seems to stiffen, his hands clenched on the book and his eye lights start to waver a bit, but still maintains eye contact with you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Broomie is gonna have your head for what you’re about to say.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, as the famous shades of Fresh say 'YOLO'.

  
  


You stare back at him with determination, causing Dream blinks at your sudden change.

  
  


“Sure, I don’t see why not.” you said. A deafening silence follows after, most likely not expecting you to actually accept, neither of them for that matter......though you fear what may follow after it.

  
  


Dream eye lights focused and started to glow very brightly. His smile turns into a full out grin and sprints towards you and jumps on to you. You yelp and manage to catch him. You shifted him around and bounced him a bit to get both of you in a comfortable position. After finding it he wraps his arms and hugs you tight. Having him this close, you can faintly feel his aura, it’s not enough for you to make you feel addicted- maybe it’s because you don’t have a soul and you don’t feel the same intensity as others do and also the fact that this is the pre-apple incident Dream. If you remember correctly, Canon Dream got all the abilities that he is known for after eating the last golden apple, that could be a factor too............though it could also be the fact that the effects of the paints are fading at a decent pace, probably from all the action that is occurring. It could be causing you to burn through them more quickly than normal, you really need to take them soon.

  
  


He pulls away and grins brightly at you, you feel his aura become more noticeable- add that depending on how he is feeling the more noticeable his aura becomes to the list-. “Thank you so much Golden, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it!!!” he exclaimed and you chuckled. 

  
  


“Okay little one, let’s not make much noise. Don’t want to be discovered okay?” you tell him and he blushes in embarrassment, most likely now noticing what he did and you guys current positions. His aura tones down and returns to being faintly registered by you.

  
  


“Sorry Golden.” he apologized and started wiggling in your arms and you complied, setting him down. You shook your head and told him it was fine, to which his response was a smile before waving goodbye and leaves the alley.

  
  


The silence that seems to have fallen between you and Broomie was thick, you remained tense in place while Broomie stayed quiet.

  
  


_ ‘You said that you wouldn’t interact more than necessary.’  _ Broomie started. You are so stiff that you could be mistaken for a statue. The only difference between the two of you is that you have to deal with Broomie while the statue doesn’t..........lucky.

  
  


_ ‘You broke your own rules. Ink, you know what will happen.’  _ You remain stubbornly looking at an interesting spot on the wall, not even moving to take your paints as you slowly..............felt more..............empty.

  
  


You hear Broomie sigh and see movement from the corner of your socket.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What were you doing again?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Were you even doing something?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You can’t bring yourself to do anything if you were.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Only feel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hollow

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: *jumps on top of reader*
> 
> Reader: *Hugs him and whispers* I'm never letting you go, you are mine now>
> 
> Dream: What?
> 
> Reader: What?
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> Broomie: *be disappointed in Reader and starts to scold them*
> 
> Reader: *is so tense and forgets to take paints*
> 
> Broomie:
> 
> Broomie: Oops


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my only excuse is school.......so the updates are going to be when I can get them out soooo *proceeds to yeet chapter at you and run away*  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hope you enjoy it and apologizes for any grammatic error, English isn't my first language.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Something moves you, making you lean against something.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Were you standing? You don’t remember.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Something is removed from your face, exposing it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, you had your face covered.............but why? You don’t remember the reason.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Something pokes at your mouth and causes you to open it. It pours something and your magic absorbs it immediately. After pouring a bit of it, it pulls back and is replaced by another thing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And another.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You feel something stir within you, it slowly spreads throughout your body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You blink several times, as the effects of the paint take place. You look around confused, not knowing where you currently are. You seem to be sitting against the wall of an alleyway, hidden by a dumpster. You grimace at the smell it had.   
  
  
“Where am I?” you thought out loud as you started to push against the wall to stand up. Once you get on your feet you look around for a hint of how you got here. Then you notice Broomie, they were a few meters away from you and they had your vials, which happens to be emptier than you remember seeing them. You tilt your head and go towards them.

  
  


‘ _ Good to see you are doing better Ink.’  _ Broomie said as you stop before them, you crouch down and pick up your vials, put them on and observe them. Hmmm, looks like a quarter of each color, except for white, black, is missing. You look at Broomie curiously. 

  
  


“Hey Broomie, did something happen? The vials are emptier and I’m pretty sure that I had them full.” you asked Broomie. They sighed in response to your question and started dragging themselves closer.

  
  


_ ‘You forgot to take your paint on time again.’  _ Broomie explained, stopping beside you. You stiffen up at the information given to you.

“...Oh.” is the only thing you could say in response.

  
  


During your time as Ink, you could count with the fingers in one hand the times you have been emotionless. The first one was when you first woke up as him, before getting the paints. The second one was when you recently discovered Doodlesphere and started traveling the Aus. You were so focused on making sure you managed to see everything each Au had to offer that you didn’t realize the effects of the paints were wearing off until it was too late. You didn’t remember it happening, just that you were looking into an Au- an Underswap copy if you remember correctly- feeling something draining from you and the next moment, Broomie floating in front of you, asking questions about how you felt and if you were alright, and you two were surrounded by the vials, which were half full. You asked them what happened and they said that after seeing the Underswap copy, you checked two more Aus and stopped moving. This made you realize that: 1) You can only remember to a certain point before going emotionless- or as you like to call it, going blank because that is how it felt like and it was very uncomfortable to experience to say the least- and 2) You need to keep better watch on the effects. From then on you made sure that the vials were full and to take them before doing any task.

  
  


But hearing that it happened again made you shift uncomfortably. You didn’t really like the experience and forget what you did- heck it even messed with your memory for sometime, you keep forgetting things that you normally didn’t, almost like canon Ink-. But thankfully Broomie filled you up on what happened so you can trust them to help you fill up the blanks.

  
  


You look at Broomie and pick them up, standing from your crouching position and walk down deeper into the alley, to prevent being spotted. After making sure you were deep enough, you started talking.

  
  


“So, what happened? Last thing I remember is visiting Littletale.” you informed them. They stayed quiet for a moment, most likely gathering their thoughts before speaking.

  
  


_ ‘We are back in the Au where you had the interaction with a main character. You just spoke with the other main character as well, breaking the rule we settled.’  _ Broomie explained. It took you a bit to remember the interaction with Nightmare, causing you wince and look away from them.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to break it.” you apologized, shifting in place nervously causing them to sigh once more.

  
  


_ ‘From the way I see it, with your luck, you are going to keep getting into meetings with them..............I should get started on that letter for the Creators’  _ they said, mumbling the last part. This causes you to groan and drag your hands down your face.

  
  


“I’m gonna assume that we talked with Dream this time?” you asked, to which they hummed in confirmation.

  
  


_ ‘Even though I don’t like it, it seems that your idea of just sharing small details might happen from everything that keeps occurring.’  _ Broomie said and you hummed. You hear something come near the alley and dive into a shadow, raising your hood. A villager enters the alley with a trash bag and goes to the dumpster, deposits the trash in it before turning back and exits the alley. You waited a few moments to make sure they really left before relaxing and looking down at Broomie in your hand.

  
  


“Let's get out from here and then you can keep filling me in on what happened.” you said before putting them on your back, backed away more from the dumpster and started running to gain momentum. You jump on top of the dumpster, before jumping again on to the roof top, Then you are off, jumping from roof to roof as Broomie fills you in on everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *forgets everything*
> 
> Broomie: 'Oka, I can use this to make Ink leave' *proceeds to tell them everything that happened*
> 
> Broomie:
> 
> Broomie: *starts writing the letter*


End file.
